Yume Kamo Shirenai
by Analoguec
Summary: Continuação de Itazura na Kisu –– Rin, Sesshoumaru, chá e uma tarde para apreciar a queda das flores de cerejeira. PARA YOSHINO


**_Nota: _Hanami: **Literalmente significa "ver as flores" (união dos kanji's **"Hana", **flor, e "**mi",** ver). É uma espécie de piquenique japonês, praticado na época da primavera. As pessoas se sentam embaixo das árvores de cerejeira e, enquanto comem, vêem as flores caírem.

-

_-_

**Yume Kamo Shirenai**

Talvez seja um sonho...

One-shot

-

_Para **Yoshino** (mercenária, assassina e amiga nas horas vagas)_

**Música: **_Yume Kamo Shirenai, _**do grupo The S.H.E.**

**Poema: **_by yoshino._

**-**

**-**

**O dia naquela Era Feudal era como deveria ser comumente as tardes de primavera. Um sol agradável durante a tarde, o cheiro de flores mais forte, os pássaros cantavam num coro uníssono. **

**Entretanto, apesar do cenário muito bonito e propício para deixar as pessoas apaixonadas ainda mais contentes, **_uma _**garota sentia-se irritada.**

**Sentada nas costas de Ah-Un, ela acompanhava Sesshoumaru e Jaken numa caminhada por um bosque. O caminho estava totalmente acarpetado pelas flores caídas das cerejeiras. Podia-se sentir até pena de pisar nelas.**

**-Dá pra andar mais rápido, Ah-Un? – Rin ordenou quando percebeu que estavam ficando para trás. O youkai de duas cabeças não teve alternativa a não ser acelerar e deixar pegadas profundas no chão rosado.**

**Estava aborrecida por ter dormido tarde e acordado cedo depois que algo especial aconteceu. **

_Tocando no queixo dela, Sesshoumaru trouxe o rosto dela para perto do dele e entreabriu-os, pressionando os lábios nos dela e tocando o interior aveludado com a língua. Sentiu a garota prender a respiração durante alguns segundos, mas depois notou que ela relaxara, permitindo que o beijo durasse mais alguns minutos._

**Desde que ela acordara, Sesshoumaru não dera uma única palavra a respeito do que acontecera durante a noite. Era como se quisesse dizer que era para esquecer aquilo.**

**Mas ela não ia. Não **_agora. _

**Emburrada, ela deitou-se nas costas de Ah-Un e fechou os olhos. Tinha dormido tão pouco por ficar pensando no beijo, sonhando com o momento também. E quando acorda ele age como se nada tivesse acontecido...**

**Deu um bocejo e esfregou os olhos. Eles continuariam caminhando durante a tarde também? E para onde estavam indo? Ela queria descansar. Está certo que só Ah-Un caminhava, mas andar para cima e para baixo era cansativo também. Era como se andasse numa caravana, porque tinha também que segurar os pertences deles para que não caíssem durante a caminhada.**

**Espere! O lorde parou. Isso significava que...**

**-Jaken. – o demônio virou o rosto em direção do leste – Há uma vila além desta floresta. Quero que vá lá para comprar mantimentos e roupas para Rin para os próximos três dias.**

**-Três dias? – os dois ficaram boquiabertos.**

**Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.**

**-Nossa viagem continuará por mais três dias. – ele explicou calmamente – É natural que **_Rin _**queira comer nesse período até chegarmos às Terras do Oeste. **

**-Mas por que Rin mesma não vai compr-- **

**-Vá logo, Jaken. – o lorde o derrubou com uma pedra. **

**-Mas, Sesshoumaru-sama – Rin interveio na discussão -, nosso mantimentos podem durar até amanhã. Por que não...**

**-Vá, Jaken. – Sesshoumaru atirou mais uma pedra contra a cabeça do infeliz sapo, que ainda a esfregava pelo golpe anterior. Rin sentiu uma gota escorregar pelo rosto e calou-se. **

**Escorregando de Ah-Un, ela ajoelhou-se e ajudou Jaken a se levantar. Em silêncio e sob um olhar observador de Sesshoumaru, os dois se uniram e retiravam os pertences deles para deixar a carga mais leve para Ah-Un, já que voltariam do vilarejo com mais mantimentos.**

**-Se esquecer de trazer alguma coisa da qual Rin precisará depois, farei você voltar, Jaken.**

**-C-Certo, meu senhor...**

**E, cabisbaixo e triste, Jaken começou a andar em direção da vila indicada pelo lorde, segurando as rédeas de Ah-Un com uma das mãos e massageando a cabeça com a outra.**

**Silêncio se fez entre os dois que ficaram. Rin continuou olhando na direção tomada por Jaken e o amiguinho youkai; Sesshoumaru olhava para alguma coisa perto das árvores.**

**-Rin. – ele a chamou e sentiu o olhar dela em si.**

**-Sim, meu lorde?**

**-Vamos tomar chá até eles voltarem.**

**As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram. Chá numa hora daquelas? **

**Não querendo contrariá-lo, ela pegou uma das sacolas e a abriu, tirando a chaleira e algumas folhas de laranjeira. Viu pelo canto dos olhos o lorde afastar-se e sentar-se embaixo de uma copa enorme de cerejeira. Ele ia fazer o fogo, certamente.**

**Pegou a reserva de água e encheu a chaleira, colocando as folhas de laranjeira dentro. Pegou o caixote com as xícaras e foi até o lorde, sorrindo confiantemente. Seria uma boa hora para conversarem. **

**Sentou-se sobre as pernas perto dele, colocando o vasilhame no fogo, entre os gravetos. As mãos ficaram no colo e ela sorria docemente, tomando coragem para dizer o que queria:**

**-Sesshoumaru-sama? – ela o chamou.**

**Os olhos do lorde estavam fechados e os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Ao escutá-la, ele a olhou sem muito interesse. **

**-Rin-chan ainda não perguntou se Sesshoumaru-sama dormiu bem hoje.**

**Os olhos dele se fecharam de novo. Era como se estivesse meditando.**

**-Este Sesshoumaru dormiu muito bem.**

**-Ah... Que bom... – ela deu um sorriso sem graça e baixou a vista.**

**Minutos de silêncio se passaram.**

**-O dia amanheceu mais quente hoje, não acha?**

**-Sim. – ele respondeu mecanicamente.**

**De novo ela baixou a cabeça. Mais silêncio se fez.**

**-Jaken vai demorar muito? – ela olhou em direção do vilarejo, já se sentindo entediada. **

**-Por quê? **

**Rin deu de ombros.**

**-Só pra saber... Achava melhor prosseguir viagem em lugar de parar e tomar chá. **

**Nisso, ele abriu os olhos e ela notou um certo brilho de aviso. **

**-Você não queria parar, Rin?**

**-Eu? – ela piscou – Claro que não.**

**-Parecia a este Sesshoumaru que o que mais você queria era uma **_pausa. _

**Rin corou e passou a olhar as árvores. O cheiro de flores era forte demais. Sufocante, porém doce. **

**O cheiro de laranjeira alcançou as narinas dela. Sem precisar pedir licença para servir-se, Rin encheu a xícara de cerâmica dela, a que ele mandara fazer especialmente para ela. Era pintada pelo lado de fora de óleo branco e tinha pinceladas delicadas na cor rosa para indicar que eram flores de cerejeira. Combinava perfeitamente com o ambiente.**

**-Rin. - a voz dele estava calma – Pode servir-me um pouco também?**

**-Ah, claro. – ela deixou a xícara dela no chão e esticou os braços ao caixote que guardava a dele. Retirou-a e engatinhou até Sesshoumaru – já que o espaço entre os dois era pequeno e ela não precisava se levantar para servi-lhe um pouco de chá.**

**O lorde segurou a cerâmica com uma das mãos e fez sinal com a outra para indicar até onde ela poderia encher. Não ficou muito na borda, nem perto da metade. E, pelo cheiro, parecia que estava bom. Rin voltou ao lugar dela e voltou a beber o chá, sorrindo discretamente enquanto olhava a paisagem.**

**Entretanto, estranhou quando percebeu que, minutos depois de servido, Sesshoumaru ainda não havia tomado nada. Ele olhava com as sobrancelhas erguidas alguma coisa **_dentro _**da xícara e parecia, apesar de tudo, **_imperturbável._

**-Alguma coisa de errado? – ela perguntou.**

**O lorde elegantemente indicou com o dedo o chá na xícara.**

**-Caiu uma folha de cerejeira dentro.**

**-Oh? **

**Rin largou a xícara de novo e andou de joelhos até ele, vendo que era mesmo verdade. Uma delicada folha caíra e flutuava no líquido, movimentando-se quando alguém balançava a peça de cerâmica. **

**-Ah... Isso traz boa sorte. – ela sorriu e o olhou. Os rostos estavam separados por centímetros – Quer que eu beba?**

**Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.**

**-Não... Não é necessário. – sem quebrar o contato visual, ele bebeu um gole e sorriu discretamente quando ela piscou.**

**Como ele demorara em falar o que achou, ela teve que perguntar:**

**-Está bom?**

**Um leve aceno de cabeça por parte do youkai confirmou a expectativa dela. Os olhos brilharam, o sorriso se alargou, as faces coraram. Ela esperava por um "sim", mas aquela confirmação silenciosa valeu pelo dobro da falada. **

**-Você não vai beber o seu? – ele perguntou, fazendo-a dar-se conta de que ainda não havia voltado ao lugar.**

**-Ah... – ela virou a cabeça para trás. Era melhor terminar aquela xícara antes que esfriasse. **

**Por estar de joelhos e com as palmas das delicadas mãos voltadas para o chão, ela tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu manter o equilíbrio. Caiu. Pior foi perceber que caiu em **_cima_** de Sesshoumaru, com o nariz batendo no peito dele. O braço esquerdo dela estava do lado direito dele, o direito dela estava do lado esquerdo dele. O rosto ardia de frustração e vergonha e ela não tinha coragem de olhá-lo. O motivo? Ela não sabia. Tinha sido só uma queda, um acidente, mas Rin tinha vergonha de imaginar o que o lorde pensava dela naquele momento.**

**Engolindo em seco, ela ergueu a cabeça. Encontrou os olhos serenos de Sesshoumaru e gaguejou na hora de falar:**

**-De... Desculpe, meu l-lorde...**

**Viu-o erguer as sobrancelhas. **

**-Achei que realmente seria a **_deixa_** para você falar o que tanto a aborrecia durante a manhã. – ele falou e notou o arregalar de olhos dela – Achou que este Sesshoumaru não havia notado?**

**-S-Sesshoumaru-sama, eu... eu... – o que falar? Como evitar ficar sem palavras sentindo os olhos dele em você? – É que Rin-chan... Rin-chan estava... **

**Percebendo que seria melhor sair de cima dele, ela tentou se erguer. Porém, congelou ao sentir que havia uma das mãos **_dele _**tocando a parte inferior das costas.**

**-Por que estava brava? – ele perguntou calmamente, o rosto sem uma única ruga de emoção.**

**-Ah... – ela baixou o rosto e pressionou a testa contra o corpo dele – Não posso dizer...**

**-Acredito que você **_queria _**falar pela parte da manhã.**

**Rin mordeu o lábio inferior. Havia percebido que a voz dele estava um pouco irritada, talvez pelo fato de estar demorado em dar uma resposta verdadeira.**

**-É que na noite passada... **

**Houve uma longa pausa. Ele não a pressionou para continuar. Seria melhor que Rin falasse quando quisesse.**

**-É que... por causa do que aconteceu nesta noite... Eu achei que agiríamos de outra forma...**

**-Oh? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.**

_-Eugosteitantodobeijoequeriaoutro!_** – ela disse de uma só vez, erguendo o rosto sem esconder o enorme rubor. Qualquer um mereceria um prêmio por tamanha coragem de dizer o mesmo ao Lorde das Terras do Oeste.**

**O rosto dele continuava sem emoção e os olhos fixos nos dela. Ela teve que desviar o olhar para o outro lado, com a testa franzida e um sorriso meio forçado e triste nos lábios ao perceber que não conseguira o intento. Ele estava sério, mas certamente estava rindo por dentro... Se é que ele sabia o que significava aquele verbo.**

**-Rin? **

**Piscando, ela sentiu a outra mão do lorde ir ao cabelo dela para soltá-lo.**

**-Rin.**

**Era a segunda vez que ele a chamava. Escutou também alguma coisa caindo no chão. Era o prendedor dela, que foi jogado para o lado. A mesma mão que o tirou foi para o ombro dela e subiu pelo pescoço até chegar ao queixo. **

**Piscando, ela reuniu toda a coragem e o encarou.**

**Era uma ocasião parecida com a da noite anterior. Ela também estava no colo dele e Sesshoumaru apenas a olhava, sem esperar por nada que viesse da parte dela.**

**Umedecendo os lábios, ela aproximou-os dos de Sesshoumaru e de novo o surpreendeu. Só que essa surpresa durou apenas alguns segundos para o senhor das Terras do Oeste, pois logo Rin teve que abrir mais os lábios para ele. Foram os dois envolvidos num beijo que durou alguns minutos, que só foi interrompido porque ela gemeu ao ficar sem ar. **

**Saindo dos lábios dela, Sesshoumaru beijou-lhe o ombro direito, o pescoço e alcançou uma orelha para sugar o lóbulo.**

**-Meu lorde... – ela murmurou, prendendo a respiração. **

**-Hmm? – ele não parou o que fazia.**

**-Eu posso... posso...**

**Sesshoumaru a olhou. Os rostos continuavam próximos, quase se beijando de novo.**

**-Pode o quê, Rin?**

**A garota sorriu um pouco travessa, olhando de soslaio a cauda macia e branca do demônio. **

**-Quer o quê? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ao perceber o que ela olhava. **

**-Posso tocar nela? – Rin sorriu meio sem graça, franzindo a testa numa hesitação. Se ouvisse um "não", ela já estaria preparada. **

**-Você gostaria? – ouviu-o perguntar e ela confirmou diversas vezes com a cabeça – Então toque.**

**Rin deu um gritinho de comemoração e até estalou os dedos antes que a delicada mão tocasse a cauda. Era macia... mais macia que qualquer outra coisa que já havia tocado, até mais que os tecidos caríssimos que ele comprava para ela. **

**Contente, ela encostou a cabeça lá e deu um sorriso ao vê-lo curioso.**

**-É muito macio. – ela comentou, fechando os olhos e esfregando um lado do rosto no pêlo.**

**-Oh? – a sobrancelha dele ficou mais erguida.**

**-Posso beijar sua meia-lua? – ela pediu. **

**Sesshoumaru demorou em dizer sim. Primeiro arqueou as sobrancelhas, depois analisou as feições dela: rosto rosado e lábios abertos num sorriso que combinava com os brilhantes olhos castanhos. **

**-Fique à vontade. – ele respondeu. Seria decepcionante para Rin se a resposta fosse negativa, certo?**

**Sentiu os lábios tocarem a testa. Durou alguns segundos apenas, mas ele pôde sentir que a região pareceu **_queimar _**com aquilo. E desejou ter **_mais _**contato com a **_pele_** dela.**

**-Sesshoumaru-sama... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando quis beijá-lo de novo. O lorde, porém, antecipou-se. Uma boca tocou a outra de forma quase selvagem, com Sesshoumaru controlando toda situação. **

**Separaram-se abruptamente quando escutaram uma conhecida voz gritar ao longe:**

_-SSSENHOR SSESSSHOUMARUU! _

**Era Jaken. Voando nas costas de Ah-Un. E com mantimentos demais para o grupo.**

**Rin só teve tempo de jogar o lorde com força ao chão para que ele não fosse visto pelo servo verdinho. Sesshoumaru a olhou surpreso e também um tanto quanto... **_boquiaberto _**por terem sido encontrados numa situação tão constrangedora. Como não tinha percebido aquele idiota se aproximando do local?**

**-Aaaaah! – Rin percebeu a expressão desagradável do lorde e o que tinha feito, e não sabia o que fazer. Balançava os braços exagerada e descontroladamente para os lados, envergonhada pelo que tinha acontecido.**

**-Meu lorde, **_nóss_** já **_voltamosss._** – Jaken humildemente curvou-se numa reverência. **

**Ao erguer o rosto, o pequeno youkai notou a posição comprometedora em que o lorde e Rin estavam: ele embaixo dela; ela escondendo o rosto de vergonha entre os cabelos, com as mãos fechadas em cima do peito dele, uma perna em cada lado. **

**Silêncio.**

**Jaken pegou o Bastão de Duas Cabeças, as rédeas de Ah-Un e deu as costas ao casal.**

_-Vamoss,_** Ah-Un... **_Esssquecemoss_** de comprar uma coisa lá no vilarejo.**

**E saíram dali.**

**o-o-o**

**Um dia se passou sem que os três tocassem no assunto. A tarde estava tão bonita quanto a do dia anterior, na opinião de Rin, mas não era possível admirá-la quando estamos irritados com alguma coisa que nem ao menos sabemos direito.**

**Lavando os pés num rio raso, ela espantava os peixes que queriam passar por ali. Jaken estava na beira, mas não entrara na água, limitando-se a tentar prender uma isca na ponta de uma tira de tecido. Tinha visto um humano fazer o mesmo numa das viagens acompanhando Sesshoumaru, e tinha ficado impressionado com o fato de aquilo ter conseguido pegar peixes. Talvez conseguisse fazer o mesmo... Se Rin parasse de chutar a água como se quisesse chutar alguém.**

**Jogou a isca no rio e aguardou. Rin espantou mais um cardume e ele ficou irritado.**

**-Qual é o **_sseu_** problema, humana?**

**-Ora... – ela rangeu os dentes. Se ele não tivesse aparecido e atrapalhado o momento dela com Sesshoumaru, talvez não se sentisse realmente tão irritada. Mas agora o lorde novamente agia como se nada tivesse acontecido! – É tudo culpa sua!**

**-Hã? – Jaken arregalou os olhos.**

**-Por sua culpa, Sesshoumaru-sama ainda não falou comigo hoje!**

**-Ué... E que culpa tenho eu? – ele apontou um dedo acusador e balançou severamente o braço – **_Você _**deveria falar com ele, **_orass!_

**O rosto dela ficou escarlate. Os dentes rangeram e os olhos ficaram ameaçadoramente estreitados. Porém, Jaken fez que não viu.**

**-É certo que **_vocêsss_** não ficarão muito tempo **_juntosss,_** então devem aproveitar cada **_inssstante._

**-Não ficaremos? – ela piscou, voltando a assumir uma expressão normal – Que diabos isso quer dizer?**

**Jaken apenas a olhou, optando pelo silêncio como resposta. Depois desviou o olhar para a água, balançando o bambu com a isca presa para chamar a atenção dos peixes.**

**Quando Rin entendeu, os ombros dela caíram. Os olhos passaram também a fitar a água e as sobrancelhas franziam em preocupação. **

**Sim, ele tinha razão. **_Não _**ia viver para sempre com Sesshoumaru. Jaken e mesmo o lorde já haviam falado o mesmo a ela há alguns anos. **

"_Não seja tola"_, **ele falara na ocasião. E depois disso nunca mais tocaram no assunto.**

**-Vai falar com ele? – Jaken quis saber.**

**-Vou... – ela olhou em direção de uma bela área arborizada – Espero que esteja sozinho... **

**-Quer aproveitar a deixa, né, garota **_asssanhada?_** – Jaken resmungou. **

**Uma pedra o acertou no meio dos olhos e o jogou para trás, nocauteando-o.**

**o-o-o**

**Meia hora se passou desde a conversa no rio com Jaken, e Rin ainda não conseguira encontrar o lorde. Havia tantas árvores por ali, todas das mesmas cores... Ela já começava a achar que estava perdida e que apenas dava voltas, mesmo tendo a sensação de que era observada. **

**-Desistiu? – escutou a voz de Sesshoumaru. Ela olhou para trás e viu uma árvore de tronco largo. Encostado do outro lado, havia alguém.**

**Andou decidida até a cerejeira, não se preocupando mais com cautela. Já sabia que Sesshoumaru estava ali, o que significava que estava em segurança. **

**Ao dar a volta, notou que o lorde descansava na base da árvore enquanto tomava chá. As coisas dela também estavam ali, mostrando que já aguardava por ela. Ele segurou a xícara com as duas mãos e falou:**

**-Você já passou por aqui duas vezes, Rin. – fechou os olhos e bebeu mais um gole.**

**-Ah... – então foi por isso que ela se sentia estranhamente observada. **

**-Quer chá? – ele perguntou.**

**-Na... Er... E-Eu queria sim. – ela sorriu, sentando-se no chão. A xícara dela já estava pronta, mas vazia. Pegou-a e um leve sorriso passou-lhe pelos lábios quando a viu por dentro. **

**-Posso encher? – ele pegou a chaleira e estendeu o braço que a segurava.**

**-Um-hum. – ela deu um sorriso.**

**Antes de enchê-la, o lorde arqueou a sobrancelha ao notar uma folhinha de cerejeira dentro. Disfarçou um sorriso e logo a cobriu com o chá, voltando a pousar a chaleira no fogo improvisado para depois pegar a xícara dele.**

**Rin bebeu tudo de só uma vez e serviu a si mesma quando quis um segundo gole. **

**-Você estava me procurando por qual motivo? – ele quis saber.**

**-Oh... – ela coçou o lado do rosto – É que não conversamos muito hoje... – deu um sorriso amarelo. Lembrou-se que queria falar com ele a respeito de uma coisa, de algo que a perturbou quando tinha onze anos.**

**Rin bebeu mais um gole para esconder o embaraço. Impossível falar de uma coisa que poderia deixá-la sem dormir por dias.**

**Ficaram tão absorvidos nos próprios pensamentos e em silêncio que nem notaram que passaram a observar as flores de cerejeira caírem ao redor deles. Só notaram que observavam juntos quando os olhos se encontraram ao verem uma flor cair na borda da chaleira de porcelana.**

**-Você não queria conversar comigo, Rin? – o lorde perguntou suave e repentinamente. Os olhos dele estavam tão serenos e tão dourados...**

**-N-Não... – ela dissimulou com um sorriso – Na verdade, eu queria mais ter a sua companhia que a de Jaken... Agora há pouco mesmo, nós estávamos no rio e ele ficou me irritando com aqueles comentários sobre... **

**A fala morreu quando lembrou-se novamente do que a preocupava. **

**-"Comentários sobre"...? – o lorde quis que ela continuasse. **

**Rin baixou a xícara de cerâmica. Havia um pouco de chá no fundo e mais uma florzinha entrou para ficar boiando. Seria bom começar a falar, não é mesmo?**

**-... sobre minha vida... – ela completou num sussurro.**

**-Oh? **

**-É que eu estava irritada de novo porque não nos falamos durante a manhã. – ela unia a ponta dos dedos e fazia beicinho – Daí Jaken falou que eu deveria procurar por Sesshoumaru-sama e aproveitar cada momento ao lado dele.**

**Silêncio se fez. Ela continuava com um beicinho, mas agora um dos dedos tocava a borda do copo.**

**-E você ficou todo aquele tempo me procurando? – ele quebrou o silêncio.**

**-Um-hum. – ela sorriu. Mas se surpreendeu ao vê-lo em pé, em frente a ela, sério, calmo. Estava tão concentrada em circular a borda da peça de cerâmica que nem se deu conta de quando ele se levantou e aproximou-se dela. **

**-Foi muito sábio de sua parte vir me procurar, então. – ele jamais admitiria que Jaken tinha razão, procurando por outro motivo para elogiar a **_ela. _

**Os olhos se encontraram. Parecia um daqueles momentos em que duas pessoas se encaram quando percebem apenas com o olhar que estão apaixonadas. Nem ao menos sentiram um vento soprar entre eles, desalinhar os cabelos de ambos e jogar algumas pétalas das cerejeiras neles, que grudaram nas roupas e nos cabelos.**

**Ajoelhando-se para ficar do mesmo tamanho que aquela **_humana, _**o lorde demônio das Terras do Oeste aproximou o rosto do dela e curvou-se para beijá-la, diferente das outras vezes – nas quais quem tomou a iniciativa foi ela. Venceu a timidez de Rin e se beijaram uma, duas, três vezes. Evitaram pronunciar o nome um do outro, apenas se limitando a separar os rostos apenas para tomar um pouco de ar. Sesshoumaru a deitou no chão e ela, de cabelos soltos que embaraçavam e se misturavam às flores daquele carpete rosado, sorriu. Era maravilhoso estar com um homem, ou demônio, como Sesshoumaru...**

**A mão dele foi ao pescoço dela e virou de um lado, deslizando a garra por uma região sensível.**

**-Este Sesshoumaru consegue sentir seu medo.**

**Rin piscou sem entender. Que medo que ela...?**

**-Ah... – ela murmurou. **

**-E este Sesshoumaru já procurou saber de algumas coisas.**

**-O quê? – ela se sentou. O coração dela ficou **_leve _**de alguma forma... Embora ele não tivesse falado ainda nada a respeito do que foi procurar saber.**

**Sesshoumaru a puxou para o colo e a acomodou de alguma forma, até que ambos se sentissem confortáveis. Ela estava de costas para ele e os caninos deslizaram pela mesma região que tocara antes, afastando instintivamente o kimono que cobria o ombro dela. Rin estremeceu e tentou se afastar, mas o lorde a acalmou: **

**-Só quero ver.**

**Rin continuava desconfiada. Mas deixou. Logo sentiu a mão dele tirar o tecido e os dentes dele morderem e sugarem o local. Fechou os olhos e gemeu, aproveitando cada segundo daquilo, sentindo os braços e as pernas moles e a mente em branco.**

**O lorde passou um braço pela cintura dela e fez com que ficassem mais abraçados. Pousou o queixo no ombro que beijara antes e falou contra a pele: **

**-Este Sesshoumaru sabia com **_quem _**arranjar respostas... E essa pessoa falou que poderemos ter uma.**

**-Oh? – ela piscou e levou uma das mãos à cabeça dele – E Rin-chan pode saber quem é essa pessoa?**

**-Bokuseno. E ele falou que precisava procurar por Toutousai.**

**-Ah... E foi procurá-lo?**

**O demônio confirmou com a cabeça.**

**-Há dois dias.**

**Dois dias? Isso caía exatamente no dia do aniversário de Sesshoumaru, quando ela e Jaken saíram para procurar um presente e se envolveram em algumas desagradáveis situações. Se bem que o final do dia foi **_especial. _

**-Toutousai contou-me que pode fazer algo. Uma espada feita do **_meu _**canino que pode tornar minha Rin **_imortal. _**Eu só precisava de um pouco do sangue dela para ele forjá-la.**

**-S-Sangue? – ela ficou verde e os olhos giravam numa expressão cômica. Detestava ver o próprio sangue desde que fora atacada há anos.**

**Sesshoumaru sugou novamente o ombro dela e foi só então que ela percebeu que a mordida cicatrizava. O sangue dela estava num dos caninos dele. **

**-Mais uma dessas e a arma de Toutousai vão fazer de você uma **_humana _**com a mesma imortalidade que este Sesshoumaru. Porém, ela só ficará pronta em três anos.**

**Rin mexeu-se no colo dele para mudar de posição. Ficou de frente e, ainda sentada, estava quase da altura dele, o bastante para alcançar a testa e beijar a meia-lua.**

**-Rin-chan vai confiar em Sesshoumaru-sama como sempre confiou. – falou, voltando para a posição anterior, sentindo novamente o queixo dele pressionado no ombro. **

**O lorde nada falou, mas o silêncio dele valeu como uma confirmação.**

**-Eu nunca tive um **_hanami _**tão bonito quanto este. – ela comentou, olhando o céu, do qual caíam as flores... **

**o-o-o**

_Três anos depois:_

**Olhando pela janela do novo quarto dela e do marido, Rin sorriu satisfeita. Já tinha ela a marca e a arma que garantiam a ela a imortalidade, o que permitia que vivesse para sempre ao lado de Sesshoumaru. **

**Depois de tantos anos juntos, finalmente tinha a Sesshoumaru e ele tinha a ela. Não se preocuparia mais com a morte, em ter que separar-se dele e nem saber que ele poderia viver centenas de anos mais sem ela. Não se preocuparia mais em envelhecer, em ter que...**

**-Rin. – escutou de novo Sesshoumaru falar. **

**-Sim? – ela virou-se, corando ao ver que ele estava com o robe aberto e sentado na cama do aposento. **

**-Você não quer me deixar esperando, quer? – o lorde perguntou, dando um sorriso que a garota julgou ser malicioso. **

**Rin deu um sorriso, fechou rapidamente a janela e correu até a cama, jogando-se nos braços dele. As bocas se encontraram e as mãos começaram a fazer o serviço de tentar arrancar as roupas que os cobriam, ansiosos para se conhecerem. Ela estava no colo dele e tirou a parte de cima do kimono do lorde, já sentindo as mãos dele desfazerem o nó do obi. **

**-Deite-se. – ele ordenou quando os dois já estavam no centro da cama. **

**Empolgada, ela apenas se "jogou" sem olhar para trás e bateu a cabeça na armação da cama de carvalho. **

**-Ai, ai, ai... – ela esfregava a cabeça.**

**Sesshoumaru apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e a afastou da cabeceira, deitando-se por cima dela. Ela ainda esfregava a região e fazia uma, na opinião dele, adorável caretinha, indicando que ainda doía.**

**-Podemos continuar? – ele perguntou.**

**Rin imediatamente mudou de expressão e sorriu, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços.**

**-Tem alguma coisa que gostaria de fazer? – ele perguntou no ouvido dela.**

**-Hã? – ela o olhou inocentemente, sem compreendê-lo. **

**Novamente o lorde sussurrou-lhe algo que a fez corar. Apesar disso, Rin disse que sim e os dois se sentaram.**

**-Eu tenho sonhado com isso durante estes três anos. – ela admitiu, contornando a meia-lua dele – Desde aquele dia que **_me _**beijou.**

**-Que **_minha _**Rin beijou. – ele corrigiu – E o que exatamente você sonha?**

**-Ah... – ela esfregou a nuca e alargou o sorriso – Acho que meu lorde já deve imaginar. Meu lorde sabe de tudo que se passa ao redor dele.**

**-Correto. – ele confirmou com um meio sorriso delicadamente discreto – Seu lorde Sesshoumaru sabe de tudo, mas quer escutar a Rin dele falar.**

**Rin continuou contornando a meia-lua, depois passou para as marcas do rosto dele, deslizando o dedo suavemente pelas linhas dos olhos, nariz e boca. Começou a falar com a voz calma, controlada e harmônica:**

_-E então pensar em como seria,_

_Se o Lorde, que a tudo domina,_

_Pudesse por mim ser dominado um dia..._

_Não por algemas, não por grades,_

_Mas apenas por palavras sussurradas,_

_Em uma quente noite de primavera..._

**Rin calou-se e sorriu ao ver o lorde um pouco surpreso.**

**-Você compôs isso?**

**-Ao **_meu _**Sesshoumaru. – ela descansou a cabeça na cauda – Não vamos continuar?**

**Foi deitada no lençol com cuidado para não bater de novo a cabeça, e ele falou enquanto a cobria com o próprio corpo:**

_-Conte-me sobre todos seus sonhos. _

**o-o-o**

**Dizem que, depois de alguns meses, a primeira filha dos novos senhores das Terras do Oeste nasceu num dia de comemoração ao **_hanabi._**O nome dela? A senhora das Terras do Oeste fez questão de escolher **_Sakura. _

**-Pai... Mãe – a menina de dez anos falou ao ainda jovem e belo lorde e pai dela, este ao lado da esposa que os servia chá sorridente – Não tinha um nome mais original para mim?**

**-Você não gosta de "Sakura"? – a mãe perguntou curiosamente, terminado de encher o copo do marido e sentindo um braço dele passar-lhe pela cintura. Os três estavam apreciando a queda das flores de cerejeira numa tarde de primavera.**

**-Gostar até que eu gosto... – a menina coçou a ponta do nariz – Mas os senhores não acham que daqui a pouco toda garota linda como eu – apontou para si mesma, jogando para trás os cabelos prateados – terá esse nome?**

**Os pais se entreolharam.**

**-Seu chá vai esfriar. – o pai falou, como se nem tivesse ouvido o **_drama _**da filha – Se a deixar feliz, saiba que meu pai não me perguntou também se eu gostava do meu nome.**

**Rin caiu na risada ao lado dele.**

**-O senhor que dizer que, como não perguntei também, quase ninguém vai ter coragem de pôr o mesmo nome nas meninas?**

**Sesshoumaru bebeu mais um gole e falou sem emoção:**

**-Beba seu chá. – escutou a mulher rir ainda mais e viu a filha franzir a testa de irritação.**

**Sakura pegou o copo e piscou várias vezes ao ver o conteúdo:**

**-Uma folha de cerejeira... – ela falou – Será que vai acontecer alguma coisa?**

**-Ah... – Rin deu um sorriso e abraçou ainda mais o marido – Dizem que sempre é boa sorte que vem... **

**-Gostaria que fosse um irmãozinho. – a menina sorriu e bebeu um gole – Eu ia gostar de ver o senhor Jaken correndo de um lado ao outro por causa dele!**

**O casal novamente trocou olhares.**

**-Ah... – um laço que enfeitava o cabelo prateado da filha conseguiu soltar dos fios lisos e voou com o vento, prendendo num galho alto de uma árvore próxima – Meu laço! Meu laço! – e correu para pegá-lo.**

**-Bem... – a mulher falou quando a menina ficou um pouco distante – Acho que os sentidos dela já estão ficando aguçados. – sorriu um bebeu um gole, sentindo o rosto queimar – Eu me pergunto se **_ele _**também vai reclamar do nome que daremos a ele.**

**Sesshoumaru ergueu-se majestoso. **

**-Preocupe-se com o **_agora,_** minha Rin. Nós saberemos lidar com o futuro depois.**

**E foi até a filha para ajudá-la a pegar o laço sob um olhar atencioso de Rin. Quando o fizeram, voltaram para terminar o chá juntos depois que a mãe ajeitou novamente os cabelos da criança, naquela cálida tarde de primavera... **

**FIM**

_Nota: _Eu ia escrever uma coisa pra provocar a ira da Yoshino e de outros leitores, mas meu lado _hollow_ está de bom humor hoje. :) Fica pra uma próxima vez.

Espero que tenha ficado bom e que tenham gostado. Quem achar digno de um comentário e puder mandar um, ficarei feliz, agradecida e com vontade de escrever mais coisas. Não desse tipo. Já falei que meu lado _hollow_ me domina a maior parte do tempo e que, por causa disso, só escrevo coisas malvadas agora?

Há mais alguns fics meus desse casal – particularmente meu favorito. Quem quiser ler e comentar, sinta-se à vontade. Ah, e quem quiser a música, veja no meu profile onde pode encontrar a mp3 pra baixar. E em breve a versão completa deste fic estará no FFsol. (Thanks, Ni!)

Beijos,

Shampoo


End file.
